Pudú Producciones
Pudú Producciones is a Chilean animation studio founded in 2000. It is mainly associated with Zumbastico Studios. History Before (1994-2000) Founding (2000) In 2000, Alvaro Ceppi (founder of Zumbastico Studios) plans to open his first animation studio using four types of animation for each production. The studio's first production was Grillin' and Chillin starring Matias Pudu, Chopper and Edgardo Puma. Popularity of the studio (2001-present) After the success of its shorts, TBD Partnership with , , and While finding deal with international companies, Alvaro Ceppi found four companies which distribute each of ' productions, airing them on its channels and making dubs for them. Filmography Theatrical shorts * Matias Pudu (2000-present) * Koot (2000-present) * Little Amanda (2000-present) * Dr. Malo and Franky (2000-present) * Yermo of Egypt (2000-present) * Seba Skater (2000-present) * Discosaurus (2000-present) * Peter Penguin and Pokey Arctic Fox (2000-present) * Peter and Cat (2001-present) * Outback High (2001-present) * The Cheetah and the Gazelle (2001-present) * Jason, Rachael and Hilda (2001-present) * Security Tim (2001-present) * Botgirl (2001-present) * The Veggie Trio (2001-present) * Aesop's Animated Fables (2002-present) * Club of Young Villains (2002-present) * Devon and Acorns (2002-present) * Racky Raccoon (2002-present) * Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha (2002-present) * Music Makers (2002-present) * The Home Appliances (2003-present) * The Super Sisters (2003-present) * Pepe the Warrior (2003-present) * Mega Ferrets (2003-present) * Count Dogcula (2003-present) * Terra and the Eco-Warriors (2003-present) * Rodrigo of La Roja (2003-present) * Alberto and Sally (2003-present) * The Happy Elves (2003-present) * Snowy the Penguin (2004-present) * Officer Wheels (2004-present) * Magirabbit (2004-present) * The Undercover Family (2004-present) * Big Baby (2004-present) * Gordo and Tiny (2004-present) * Lily and Dibbles Dog (2004-present) * Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins (2004-present) * Hey Stray Dog! (2004-present) * Ronaldo the Swashbuckler (2005-present) * Clumsy Soldier (2005-present) * AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens (2005-present) * Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin (2005-present) * Ricky and Flappy (2005-present) * The Dastardlies (2006-present) * Goldheart Fox (2006-present) * Hot Dog Lovers (2006-present) * Fabo and Caty (2006-present) * The Rosa Siblings (2006-present) * Mr. Weatherman (2006-present) * Wolfer and Treetop (2006-present) * Woody, Wendy and the Bear (2007-present) * Mr. Owlman (2007-present) * Dimwit Bear and Angry Fox (2007-present) * Genius Girl and Dumber Boy (2007-present) * Goosy and Toby (2007-present) * The Seagull and the Bear (2007-present) * Rodney Rabbit and Terry Bull (2007-present) * Harry the Kid (2007-present) * Mr. Bluebird and Junior (2007-present) * Space Mice (2007-present) * The Beartons (2007-present) * Ralph, Snappy and Red (2007-present) * Shades the Alley Cat (2007-present) * Rabbit and Vixen (2007-present) * Marlene and the Music Animals (2007-present) * Auntie Otter and Scotty Otter (2007-present) * Dragon and the Kids (2007-present) * The Vulture and the Bug (2007-present) * Sea Mobs (2007-present) * Johnny McCrew and the Detectives (2007-present) * Three Funny Dingoes (2007-present) * El Brujo (2007-present) * Joel and Cuddles (2008-present) * Agent Blue Cat (2009-present) * Pancho Tiger (2009-present) * Aussie Dog (2009-present) * Monseiur Chat the French Chef (2009-present) * Carlos Delivery: Pizza Guy (2009-present) * Wacky Opossum (2010-present) * Millie, Catso and Doggy (2010-present) * Jacky and Fluffy and Friends (2010-present) * Trent and Dandy (2009-present) * Angelica and Darren (2010-present) * The Raccoon Family (2011-present) * Pepe: A Square in a Round World (2011-present; co-produced with Zumbastico Studios) * The Bear and the Squirrel (2013-present) * Flippy, Felix and Fanny (2013-present) * Chucky and Patty (2013-present) * Little Orphan Kittens (2013-present) * Buzzard Baron and the Prey Birds (2013-present) * Mr. Cricket and Mr. Cockroach (2013-present) * The Fox and the Mice (2014-present) * Croak-Fu the Karate Frog (2014-present) * The Weasels (2016-present) * Emoji Life (2016-present) * The Monster Castle (2016-present) * The VR-Bots (2016-present) * Lovely the Clown (2016-present) * Jake and Carla (2016-present) * The Yellow Puma (2016-present) * José Greyfish (2016-present) * Robo-Chameleon and Fly-Bot (2017-present) * Rascal Tiger (2017-present) * Nisho: Animal Robot Hero (2017-present) * Gizzy Fox (2017-present) * Rampo and Lacey (2017-present) * Emily Hyena and Karl Kitten (2017-present) * Ace the Game Chapman (2017-present) * Two Bunnies and a Dog (2017-present) * Gumiworm! (2017-present) * Boopie and Blinky (2017-present) * Heidi Poodle and Grandpa Dog (2017-present) * Fashion Fox and Bandit Rabbit (2017-present) * Prank Jester (2017-present) * Billy Millionaire (2017-present) * Francis and Chalk (2017-present) * The Fish from U.N.D.E.R.W.A.T.E.R. (2017-present) * The Insane Mice (2017-present) * Hopping Jaguar and Lazy Rhino (2017-present) * Rocker Girls (2017-present) * Captain Laser and Dogbot (2017-present) * King Feathers and his Subjects (2017-present) * Laughter Seals (2017-present) * Agent Jake Red and Yellow Canary (2017-present) * The Cockroach Family (2017-present) * Squirrel Corps (2017-present) * Lola and Magicorn (2017-present) * Cowboy Mongoose and Horseluck (2017-present) * Phil and Liz: Canine Warriors (2017-present) Television series *''Mar del Sur's Anthology Show'' (2000-present) *''The Mouse Family'' (2000-present) *''World Cartoons!'' (2000-present) *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' (2001-2006) *''The Matias Pudu Show'' (2003-2005) *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' (2003-2007) *''Internet Geeks'' (2003-????) *''The Musician Animals'' (2003-????) *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures'' (2003-????) *''Myths and Legends: The Animated Series'' (2003-????) *''Cyber Family'' (2004-????) *''The Soccer Legends'' (2004-????) *''Acornsville'' (2004-????) *''Japanese Invasion'' (2004-????) *''Leo Cortez: Alien Attacker'' (2004-????) *''Internet Forces'' (2005-????) *''Best Friends Forever'' (2005-???) *''Patricia Peach and Friends'' (2005-???) *''Ting the Little Wizard'' (2005-???) *''Cottonbunny'' (2005-???) *''Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight'' (2005-???) *''Dancing Chip'' (2005-???) *''Matias Pudu, P.I.'' (2006-????) *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' (2006-????) *''8-Bit City'' (2006-????) *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' (2006-????) *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' (2006-????) *''31 Minutes: The Animated Series'' (2007-????) *''Felipe Cool'' (2007-????) *''Dinomorphers'' (2007-????) *''Ninjaws: Robot Ninja'' (2008-????) *''Hector the Viking'' (2008-????) *''The Pop Aliens'' (2008-????) *''Lola's Movie Beach'' (2008-????) *''Asteroid Hackers'' (2009-????) *''Teen Spies'' *''League of Evil Animals'' *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' *''The Chilotes'' *''Fiestas Patrias High School'' *''Pancoo'' (2010-????) *''Space Guardians'' *''Atlantis: The Ocean Warriors'' *''Krishna: Huntress Princess'' *''The Wilds'' *''Superluchadores: The Melee'' *''Battle Miners'' *''Quest of the Ancient Relics'' *''The New Adventures of Birdie'' (2011-????) *''SilverFalcons'' (2011-????) *''Chronicles of the Leaf Warrior'' (2011-????) *''Holiday Academy'' (2011-????) *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' (2011-????) *''Life in the Sky'' (2012-????) *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' (2012-????) *''The World of the Dragons'' *''Super Hawk'' *''Goby: Pet-Ventures'' *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' *''Galactic Polar Rangers'' (2013-????) *''The Calaveras'' *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' *''The Evil Sisters'' *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' (2014-???) *''Zeno Clash: The Chronicles of Ghat'' *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' *''Donato'' *''The Mattel Fun Hour'' (2015-present) *''Galactic Alien Force'' *''Norberta the Little Dog'' *''Secret Deers'' (2016-present) *''The Legend of the Six Ninjas'' (2016-present) *''Wolfer and Treelegs: A Matias Pudu Production'' (2016-present) *''Pudu Short Restaurant'' (2016-present) *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' (2017-present) *''Canine Legends'' (2017-present) *''Pudu Producciones' Galactic Hour'' (2017-present) *''Kid Racecar'' (2017-present) *''Captain Jasper and Pierre's Wacky Comedy Hour'' (2017-present) *''The Vermin Teenage Warriors'' (2017-present) *''Susie Woodenhat'' (2017-present) *''Super Kid and Power Dog'' (2017-present) *''Zanytology'' (2017-present) *''Robot Police: Armor and Forces'' (2017-present) *''Teen Hero League Now!'' (2017-present) *''Pedro the Little Squirrel'' (2017-present) *''The Lightning'' (2017-present) *''The Terrific Ten'' (2017-present) *''Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures'' (2018-present) *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' (2018-present; co-production only) *''The Spy Squirrels'' (2018-present) *''Magic Warriors'' (2018-present) *''The Metalic Shapeshifting Beasts'' (2018-present) *''Go-Kart Hound'' (2018-present) *''The Adventures of Princess Mouse'' (2018-present) *''Alienmorph'' (2018-present) *''The Enviromental Heroes'' (2019-present) *''Betty Honey and Friends'' (2019-present) *''Robofoxes'' (2019-present) *''The Teenagers from Saturn'' (2019-present) *''Animals from the West'' (2019-present) *''Bird-Venture'' (2019-present) *''Crow, Bear, Mouse and Weasel'' (2019-present) *''The Bear and the Hamsters'' (2020-present) *''The Island Screwball Gang'' (2020-present) *''Fairy Tale School'' (2020-present) *''Weaselstein'' (2020-present) *''Loretta: Brazilian Princess'' (2020-present) *''Wonder League'' (2020-present) *''The Chronicles of the Ogre Slayers'' (2020-present) *''The Commercial Family'' (2020-present) *''Digital Boy'' (2020-present) *''Matias Pudu's Treasure Hunters'' *''Life in the Middle'' (2021-present) *''Popcorn and Corn'' (2021-present) *''Ridiculous Ark'' (2021-present) *''The Adventures of Lily and Friends'' (2021-present) *''Power Deers' (2021-present) *Matias Pudu's Playhouse'' *''Vermin Attack!'' *''Santiago's Most Wanted'' Films * Invertebrates (2001) * Body Workers (2001) * The Wind Blow the Papers (2001) * The Mouse Family Movie (2002) * Crabs: Quest for the Sharped Treasure (2002) * Ghoshunter Hero (2002) * Antarctic Party Animals (2002) * A Fish Out of Water (2003) * Keesha: The Prophecy (2003) * Cricket and Bee (2003) * Space Quest (2004) * Freddy, Wendy and the Bunks (2004) * Antonio in Danger (2004) * ZZOOORT! (2004) * Plane Heroes (2004) * Yin-Yang: Chronicles of the Chinese Scroll (2005) * Machines (2005) * Farm Heroes (2005) * The Music Awokes.. (2005) * Flora (2005) * Dreams of Magma (2005) * World Wide Web (2005) * Cereal Mascots: Attack of the Milkmen (2005) * A Sea Lion's Tale (2006) * Toothbrush (2006) * Gnomes: The Garden's Most Wanted * Jumbo Jr. (2006) * The Imperial Island (2006) * Little Raspberry and the Fruit Paradise (2006) * Chef Adventure: Secret of the Recipe (2006) * Zapphire and Emerald: The Jewel Quest (2006) * Weather (2006) * The Nutcracker's Suite (2006) * Robot of the Future (2007) * Military War IV (2007) * Penguin Summer! (2007) * Ciao, Italia! (2007) * Space Quest 2: Ex-Machima (2007) * Lizzie and the Rebels (2007) * Don Quixote vs. the Vampire Windmills (2007) * Journey to Spain (2008) * The Dinosaur Slayers (2008) * Gabi Poltergeist (2008) * Let's Play on the Forest (2008) * Son of Frankenstein (2008) * Venice (2008) * The Lost Reindeer (2008) * Driller (2009) * Shades and Cheryl: Big Robots (2009) * Bio-Hazard (2009) * Pancho the Sailor (2009) * A Grand Parade (2009) * History of Wild Animals (2010) * Gravity: Error 404 (2010) * Pigs vs. Wolves (2010) * Flora and the Fairy Squadron (2010) * Bounjour: A French Story * Mythical Symphony: A Matias Pudu Movie * Wizard of the Kingdom * Olympus * Sunboy and Moongirl * The Great Hero (2011) * Mars Needs Computers! (2011) * Japan OK (2011) * The Red Riding Hood (2011) * Vidal: Legacy of Soccer (2011) * Attack of the Marshmallow Man of 500 Foot (2011) * Cubics (2011) * Postcards from South (2011) * The Mummy's Maze (2012) * Farm Heroes 2: Circus Madness (2012) * Mauricio and Lola (2012) * The King of the Robots (2012) * Warriors of Greece (2012) * As Seen in Television (2012) * Dino-Adventures (2012) * Kiira (2013) * Speed Star (2013) * Captain Hamlock: Pirate of Chiloe (2013) * Adventure for Texas (2013) * Mike and Cuckoo Clock (2014) * in Boots-esque film (2014) * Japan O.K. Futari (2014) * The Firefighter Training (2014) * A Rooster in Trouble (2014) * Honey Bee (2014) * Farm Heroes 3: Spy Animals (2014) * Toontropolis (2016) * Adventures in the Forest (2016) * Princess of Rapa Nui (2016) * Egon's Passport (2017) * Familiar (2017) * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie (2017) * The Little Apatosaurus (2017) * Alamendra: Princess Quest (2017) * Turbots (2017) * Bolivian Magician (2017) * The Ugly Duckling (2018) * Pebbles and Morty (2018) * Candy, Inc.: Creators of the Sweets (2018) * Peter and Cat (2018) * Wizards vs. Dragons (2018) * How the Foxes Could Dance? (2018) * Marianita the Sailor (2018) * Here Comes, Freddy Seal! (2018) * South American Friendship (2018) * Book of a Fox (2018) * Yellow Car's Big Adventure (2019) * Woodland Quest (2019) * The Girl and the Mutant (2019) * Egyptian Knight: Quest of the Gold (2019) * Big Robot (2019) * The Land of Halloween (2019) * The Story of the Mexican Mice (2020) * The Wolf and the Birdies * Kid Samurai and the Legendary Mouse * Emotion-Animals * Bears in California * One Deer's Family * Cavemice * The Chronicle of the Holidays (2021) * Mech Animals * The Journey of the Pets * Little Chilean Adventurer * The Cat in the Train * An Forest Story * Lizard-Genie * The Man and the Toy Dog * It's Raining Dinner! * Little Chilean Adventurer 2: The Lost Treasure * Rabbits vs. Farmers (2022) *''The Brave Woodpecker'' (2007) *''The Mouse Princess'' (2008) *''film'' (2009) *''film'' (2010) *''N'Ever After-esque film'' (2011) *''Thief and the Cobbler-esque film'' (2012) *''and the Beast-esque film'' (2013) *''film'' (2014) *''film'' (2015) *''Swan Princess-esque film'' (2016) *''film'' (2017) * Hero Dog * The Chinese Legends * Prehistory Tales * The Man Who Turned Into a Fox * An Alien in the Family '' * ''Battle of the Ants * A Squirrel in the Human City (2023) * Cowboy Horses Webseries *''Fast Food Tales'' (2003-present) *''Matias Pudu Webshorts'' (2009-present) *''LINE Bites'' (2013-present) Commercials *Colun - Cows (2006) *Pantene - Enchanted Rose (2007) *Banco Santander - Protest (2007) *Ariel - Superhero (2007) *Soprole - Ants (2007) *Transantiago - Matias Pudu Taking the Bus (2007) *Lipigas - Spirit (2007) *Telefonica - Mobile Around the World (2007) *Ripley - Metamorphosis (2007) *Super Calo - Sports (2008) *Claro - Cruise Ship (2008) *Entel - Dinner (2008) *Doritos - A Day with Doritos (2008) *Entel - Robots (2008) *Ambrosoli - Conga of the Candies (2009) *Carozzi - Restaurant (2009) *Salo - Matias Pudu and Friends Sticker Album (2009) *Huggies - Animals (2010) *Coca-Cola - FIFA World Cup 2010 (2010) *Volkswagen - Speedy Things (2010) *Evercrisp/FritoLay - Matias Pudu and Friends Sweeptakes (2010) *Arcor - Wizard Kid (2010) *VTR - Triple (2010) *Tapsin - Dancing Under the Rain (2010) *Onemi - Red Alert (2010) *Pepsodent - Whitening (2010) *Falabella - Green Birds (2010) *Nescafe - Radio (2011) *Watts - Karate (2011) *McKay/Nestlé Crunch - Orchestra (2011) *Sherwin Williams - Painting the Home (2011) *Shell V-Power - Road Trip (2011) *Newspapers of the World - Everyone Needs to Read (2011) *Trattoria - Cartoons (2012) *Omo - Wedding (2012) *Lysoform - Two-Dimensional Bacteria (2012) *Converse - Frankenstein's Monster (2012) *Samsung - Music (2012) *Mastercard - Police (2012) *Pepsi - Cans in a Box (2012) *Sahne-Nuss - Squirrel (2012) *Té Club - Everyone to the Table (2012) *Acer - Spies (2012) *Paris - Liquidation (2012) *Banco de Chile - Travels (2012) *Chevrolet - Mexican Drivers (2012) *Movistar - Breakdance (2013) *Lan - Night (2013) *Las Ultimas Noticias - Matias Pudu and Friends DVDs (2013) *Masvida - Medical Robot (2013) *Pampers - Zoo (2013) *Evian - Climber (2013) *Ripley - Beach (2013) *Hellmanns - Food Party (2014) *Soprole - Wilderness (2014) *Homecenter Sodimac - Dogs in a Car (2014) *Bellmont - Sunflowers Origin (2014) *Maggi - Steaks (2015) *Nido - Mama Bird and her Babies (2015) *Quix - Judgement Day (2015) *LadySoft - Biker (2015) *Falabella - Changes (2015) *Gasco - First Day of Filming (2016) *Crush - Odyssey (2016) *Converse - Gym (2016) *Speed Stick - Role-Playing Game (2016) *Salcobrand - Seasons (2017) *Bilz and Pap - Bily and Maik Shorts (2017) *Copec - Umbrellas (2017) *Vivo - Your Life (2017) *Loteria - Soccer (2017) *Sopraval - Superhero Comic (2017) *Soprole - Shooting Stars (2017) *Ripley - Perfumes (2018) *Brahma - Global Warming (2018) *La Polar - Urban (2018) *Converse - Kiss (2018) *7 Up - New York Screens (2018) Other Film and TV Effects Franchises *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' (2000-present) *''Cool Rhythms'' (2000-2017) *''Galactic Teen Hero'' (2001-present) *''Invertebrates'' (2001-present) *''The Mouse Family'' (2000-present) *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures'' (2003-present) *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' (2003-present) *''Wangoes'' (2004-present) *''Space Quest'' (2004-present) *''Pudú Producciones' Superheroes Universe'' *''Pudú Producciones' Superhero Animals Universe'' *''Ting the Little Wizard'' (2005-present) *''Farm Heroes'' (2005-present) *''Body Workers'' *''Armed Forces'' (2006-present) *''The Dinosaur Slayers'' (2008-present) *''Olympus'' (2010-present) *''The Wilds'' (2010-present) *''Japan O.K.'' (2011-present) *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' (2012-present) *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' (2012-present) *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' (2014-present) *''Playful Dog and his Friends'' (2001-present) *''Tokyo Cats'' (2013-present) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas'' (2005-present) *''The Princess and the Duck'' (2006-present) *''The Fantastic Stories of Alvaro Ceppi'' (2001-present) *''Rainforest Journey'' (2011-present) *''The Wolf and the Birdies'' (2019-present) *''Little Chilean Adventurer'' (2005-present; co-produced with Zumbastico Feature Animation) *''Pebbles and Monty'' (2018-present) *''The Squirrels'' (2003-present) *''Goober and the Mystery Gang'' (2001-present) *''Pudú Producciones' Princesses'' (2005-present) *''Prehistory Tales'' (2022-present) *''The Cottontail Family'' (200?-present) *''An Alien in the Family'' (2022-present) *''Butterfly Fairies'' (200?-present) *''The Life and Times of Arthur Bride'' (200?-present) *''Mr. Clay and Lucky Horse'' (200?-present) *''The Journeys of the Living Computer'' (200?-present) *''Vincent the Dog'' (200?-present) *''Little Lollypop and Friends'' (200?-present) *''Power Defenders of the Galaxy'' (200?-present) Subsidiaries *'Pudu Interactive' - a video game developing company. *'Pudú Comics' - a comic book publishing company. *'Cervatillo Producciones' - a preschool-oriented animation company. *'Santiago Studios' - an adult-oriented animation company. Trivia * is inspired by Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios, Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, Nickelodeon Studios, Universal Animation Studios, Illumination Entertaiment, MGM Animation, Sony Cartoon Studios, Fox Cartoons, Inc., Lionsgate Toon Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Van Beuren Cartoons and Futurikon. *Characters from the studio's shorts, television series, films and webseries appeared in Fabian Fox Havoc!. *Between 2002 to 2017, 20th Century Fox distributed the films produced by Pudú Producciones. As for 2018, Pudú Producciones' films are now distributed by Universal Pictures. * ' most famous works are Matias Pudu and Friends, The Mouse Family, Birdie's High-Air Adventures, Galactic Teen Hero, The Cute Little Chihuahuas, Little Lollypop and Friends, Playful Dog and his Friends and The Doggies. *Patagonik Film Group works with the company to make some films. *The studio uses four types of animation: **The hand-drawn animation is used for TV shows, theatrical shorts and most films. **The CGI animation is used for several films. **The stop-motion animation is used for some TV shows and a few films. **The flash animation is used for webseries. *The main mascots for are Matias Pudu, Peter and Cat, Little Amanda, Pepe and Pancho, Racky Raccoon, Alberto and Sally, Carlos Delivery, Devon and Acorns, Agent Blue Cat and Monseiur Chat. *Most of the companies' productions are inspirational, while some of them are original. Poll How do you think about Pudú Producciones? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:Content